The present invention relates to packaging, especially for cigarettes.
It would be desirable to provide a cigarette user with a greater degree of versatility in the carrying of cigarettes, e.g., by reducing the bulk of the pack which is being carried. This should be accomplished, however, without requiring the cigarette user to change his purchasing routine, i.e., without requiring the cigarette user to increase the frequency at which cigarette purchases must be made.